Fire And Rain
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Kurt es el encargado de los demonios y las almas pecadoras del abismo y Blaine el encargado de los ángeles y de las almas bondadosas. Todo estaba en equilibrio hasta que se vieron cara a cara después de 5 años de trabajar juntos. El equilibrio es lo que primero se pierde cuando esto pasa.
1. Cap1: Lecciones

Cap. 1: Lecciones.

Lentamente el castaño se lamió sus labios mientras miraba fijamente al chico en frente suyo, quien se removió en su asiento algo incómodo.

Kurt sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y sonreía internamente por ello. Ese era su objetivo, por esto era que había tomado más del tiempo necesario en prepararse para esa reunión: Se había maquillado solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que su piel se viera mas pálida de lo normal, logrando que sus ojos se vieran mas angelicales y más profundos de lo que en realidad eran; se peinó su pelo perfectamente como siempre, pero dejó que algunos mechones de cabello se desordenaran y otros cayeran sobre su frente.

El chico ya estaba nervioso y comenzaba a sudar, ya no lo soportaba, Kurt lo había estado mirando fijamente por más de una hora, tiempo en el que sus pantalones no paraban de parecer mas y mas ajustados al compás del sonido de las agujas del reloj sobre la pared. Este sonido retumbaba en su mente volviendo todo más insoportable y más incómodo. Ya el pobre chico no sabía cómo sentarse.

Dicho joven tenía la piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello enrulado y rubio que casi llegaba a sus hombros. Rick. No pasaba un día en el que Kurt no tratara de llevarlo a la cama. Y, aunque al principio se había resistido, no había durado mucho, ya se había acostumbrado y resignado a caer bajo los encantos del castaño, pero en ese momento en el que estaban en una "importante" reunión no podía hacer nada, había mucha gente y parte de ella trabajaba bajo sus órdenes, por lo que debía permanecer lo mas calmado y en control posible pero el hecho de que el chico pálido se había parado y lentamente caminado moviendo de un lado a otro sus caderas hasta llegar a la ventana no ayudaba en nada y el que sus pantalones estuvieran especialmente ajustados resaltando y abrazando su trasero menos.

Aquella reunión era inútil. Una razón para hacerla era para ver cómo estaban los "diablillos", como Kurt les decía, y que medidas debían tomar los guardianes y Rick, su jefe; pero la verdadera razón era que hacía días que Kurt no se acostaba y necesitaba a alguien…pero no cualquiera, hoy se le antojaba Rick.

Mientras que el castaño hacia sus jugadas silenciosas una mujer con anteojos a su lado lo miró y rodó los ojos. Aunque ya se había acostumbrado a que el chico actuara de esa forma a veces se preguntaba hasta cuando, cuando llegaría el momento en el que el castaño se diera cuenta de las obligaciones y responsabilidades que tenía sobre sus hombres y cuando se daría cuenta de que un mundo entero dependía de él. Lo único que hacía era pasar horas frente a un espejo y verse bien para llevarse a alguien a la cama y de vez en cuando asistía a importantes reuniones para aparentar que le importaba.

Esa "mujer" indignada se llamaba Emma, tenía cabello negro largo hasta los codos, fino y cortado de forma recta, con flequillo cortado de la misma manera que caía a unos milímetros sobre ojos marrones enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas. Su piel era algo pálida pero no tanto como la de su jefe. Sus labios eran carnosos y de color bordó.

Ella rápidamente tomó un sorbo de su café, no podía soportar más esa reunión, por un lado estaban Kurt y Rick a punto de tirarse sobre la mesa que los separaba y por otro estaba Anton, que era el único interesado en la reunión y no paraba de hablar.

Anton tenía el cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás, ojos marrones, piel apenas bronceada, de estatura considerable y anteojos con marcos negros y gruesos.

Su rol era hacer las estadísticas, gráficos, porcentajes y cifras. Semanalmente le entregaba a Kurt información para que se es estuviera manteniendo al tanto de todo. Kurt no estaba hecho para los números, razón por la que Anton trabajaba más en los gráficos y los porcentajes que eran más fáciles de leer.

De repente la mesa comenzó a vibrar, todos se sobresaltaron y la cara de Emma se volvió roja al ver que era su celular el que estaba sobre la mesa zumbando "Lo lamento, es mío. Con permiso" Y con eso desapareció de la habitación.

Kurt siguió a su asistente con la mirada y cuando la perdió de vista la volvió a su objetivo y sonrió. Nunca se cansaría de esto, de tratar de seducir a un chico, era algo que corría por sus venas, algo que no podía evitar. Por un lado sabía que debería estar dedicando su tiempo en cosas más importantes ya que muchas "personas" dependían de él…quizás el término demonios era el más adecuado, muchos demonios dependían de él y aunque tuviera mucho poder e importancia, no le importaba tanto como debería. Para eso estaban Rick y los guardianes, para protegerlo a él de los demonios y para controlarlos para que no se pasaran de listos.

Aunque no era tan fácil como sonaba, se debía encontrar un equilibrio ya que si los guardianes estaban todo el tiempo controlando a los demonios, estos se revelarían o causarían caos y algunos hasta irían a la tierra. Los "insaciables" como les decía el castaño, eran demonios dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con tal de tener sus 5 minutos de fama, pensando que la mejor forma de lograrlo era haciéndose notar causando caos tanto en la tierra como allí, en el abismo.

De vez en cuando un "insaciable" lo desafiaba, creyendo que podría ocupar su puesto gobernando a los demás demonios pero Kurt siempre les recordaba quien estaba a cargo, venciéndolos. Cosa que a él no le molestaba, ya que disfrutaba usar sus poderes de vez en cuando y disfrutaba todavía más hacerles acordar quien es el que manda.

Los guardianes debían vigilarlos a distancia, pero si cruzaban algún límite debían actuar y castigarlos. Los límites eran hacer todo lo que Kurt no quería que hicieran, como entrar en su castillo sin pedir una entrevista, causar cualquier tipo de revolución y mucho menos meterse con su familia, era una de las cosas preciadas que protegía con su vida a pesar de lo que llegara a decir sobre ella. Sus cosas preciadas no se tocaban a excepción de él. Nunca. Si no habría consecuencias mayores.

Emma volvió a la habitación y se acercó al "chico" pálido y susurró en su oído "Blaine no está contento"

Kurt gruñó y miró a su alrededor. Ya estaba cansado de Blaine, él nunca era fácil pero últimamente estaba insoportable.

Blaine era como él, pero de otra forma. Gobernaba el paraíso, en lugar de gobernar demonios y almas pecadoras gobernaba ángeles y almas bondadosas. Qué asco.

Como él, custodiaba quien entraba y quien salía del paraíso a la tierra y de la tierra el paraíso. Claro que con Kurt en vez del paraíso era abismo.

Nunca se habían visto pero debían estar en constante comunicación ya que ambos lugares debían estar equilibrados. Blaine había estado a cargo hace 5 años y Kurt hace 15 y desde la llegada de Blaine las cosas se pusieron más estrictas. Últimamente no estaba contento con las cifras e informes que Kurt le mandaba y siempre pedía hablar con él, pero actualmente había estado más demandante que nunca.

Claro estaba que Kurt no podía correr cada vez que Blaine lo llamara, por lo que siempre le decía a Emma que se comunicaran por Gabriel, el arcángel. Pero ese día, en ese momento de la reunión, Kurt estaba hasta la coronilla de ese estúpido, en ese momento iba a hablar cara a cara con él ¿Por qué se quejaba tanto?

Una llama se encendió en sus ojos y todos en la habitación se sobresaltaron, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerles la espalda "Debo retirarme, con permiso"

Nadie dijo mas nada, Kurt se fue de la sala con Emma detrás. Ambos subieron las escaleras del castillo del castaño, hasta una gran y oscura habitación llena de ventanas grandes y largas sin demasiados muebles, solo una chimenea a lo lejos. En el piso había una espiral en gris que resaltaba del resto del piso negro y abarcaba toda la sala.

Ambos se pararon en el medio de la espiral, Kurt cerró los ojos y se sintió en un ascensor, subiendo rápidamente, pero solo eran Emma y él volando a través del abismo y la Tierra, hasta llegar al paraíso. Cuando sintió un poco de frío abrió los ojos y la luz lo encegueció por unos segundos.

Luego de abrir y cerrar los ojos repetidas veces rápidamente pudo distinguir a Gabriel que le sonreía "Bienvenido, el Sr. Lo está esperando"

El pálido no dijo nada y siguió al arcángel, al igual que su asistente. Todos estaban dentro del castillo de Blaine, eso era obvio. Kurt, en el recorrido, miraba todo atentamente, viendo si su castillo era mejor y en que aspectos. Definitivamente era mejor mejor el suyo en todo sentido.

Subieron pocas escaleras y el arcángel abrió unas puertas, los tres entraron "Disculpe señor, ya están aquí" Dijo Gabriel y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí.

Un hombre no muy alto, de cabello negro corto y enrulado vestido por una remera y pantalones blancos que estaba mirando a través de una ventana se dio vuelta y dijo "Gracias Gabriel, buen trabajo"

"Estaré afuera por si me necesitas" Susurró Emma antes de irse de la habitación, dejando a Blaine y a Kurt solos.

Kurt a penas pudo comprender lo que su asistente le había dicho, aunque no le interesaba mucho. Su mente no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera lo angelical que se veía Blaine en ese momento, rayos de luz despedidos por la ventana resplandecían tras él. Sus ojos eran hermosos, brillantes y de un hermoso color avellana, su sonrisa serena, amigable y confiada, su piel lo necesariamente bronceada y sus pantalones…mmm…Kurt se moría de curiosidad por saber que había dentro de ellos.

"Bienvenido Kurt, es un placer por fin conocerte en persona" Dijo Blaine lo más tranquilo posible, o eso intentaba.

"Mm-hmm" Respondió Kurt tratando de ignorar el fuego que había en sus pantalones.

"Toma asiento por favor" Contestó Blaine mientras señalaba un asiento en frente de un escritorio mientras se sentaba en otro asiento detrás de este.

El castaño hizo lo que se le había pedido sin apartar su mirada de Blaine.

El morocho parecía algo nervioso bajo la mirada de Kurt y buscaba papeles en su escritorio desesperadamente.

No se suponía que debían ser así las cosas, Blaine debía parecer tranquilo y seguro, le iba a plantear un problema a Kurt, era trabajo, debía estar serio y preparado como lo que había ensayado horas antes de que Kurt llegara.

Pero no. Todo se había vuelto un caos sobre el mueble.

Luego de que algunos minutos pasaran Blaine agarró unas hojas y levantó la mano triunfante. Juntó sus manos y apoyó sus codos sobre la madera del escritorio "¿Sabes porque estás aquí, no?"

La mente del pálido se despertó de un repentino sueño y lo miró con curiosidad y algo de enojo. Claro, él estaba enojado, por eso había ido "Claro que sí, vine por una explicación, quiero saber por qué mierda mi asistente me viene a decir que estás molesto en medio de una reunión ¿Sabes que Blaine? Quizás no tienes nada que hacer en tu mundo brillante, quizás tienes la oportunidad de ver lo hermoso que son los días por la ventana todo el tiempo pero hay otros que trabajamos y no podemos venir corriendo porque alguien como tú está enojado, así que explica, tengo cosas importantes que hacer"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron enormemente y su boja quedó entreabierta por varios minutos hasta que pudo controlar su asombro y contestó después de aclararse la garganta "Bueno, supongo que eso fue un no. Estas aquí porque estoy molesto por las cifras que me mandaste"

Kurt frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante "¿Quieres que escriba otros números? Adelante, dame los papeles y los escribo" Dijo extendiendo su mano por unos segundos ante la expresión seria del morocho, viendo que su sarcasmo había funcionado, luego bajó la mano y se apoyó contra el respaldo nuevamente "Blaine ¿Qué pretendes?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Qué pretendes que haga? No puedo cambiar esos números, esa es la cantidad de demonios que salen a la tierra y las almas de los humanos que llegan al abismo, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza lentamente "Se que no puedes controlar cuantas almas entran pero puedes controlar cuantos demonios salen. Mira Kurt, no soy ningún tonto, sé que no puedes cambiar todos los números pero sí los de los demonios, debes incrementar la seguridad y-"

"¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que hacer?" Preguntó Kurt acercándose hacia adelante con furia en su vos y despidiendo fuego con la mirada.

El morocho automáticamente levantó las manos y las sacudió ligeramente "No no no no, claro que no, solo te aconsejo Kurt, estos números no se ven bien y-"

"¿Así que me aconsejas, eh? Mira Blaine déjame hacer lo mismo" Respondió con una ligera sonrisa "Ocúpate de tu luminoso jardín y mete tus consejos en tu bolsillo, por no decir otro lugar. No los necesito, estoy en esto hace 15 años ¿Y tu cuantos Blaine?"

Blaine tragó saliva y contesto casi en un susurro "5"

El pálido se paró de su asiento "Exacto. Y te voy a dar otro consejo: No me vuelvas a decir lo que tengo que hacer porque no me gustaría que tu castillo se convierta en cenizas"

Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo detuvo la mirada desafiante del castaño, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt sonrió y dijo "Buen chico"

Y con eso se fue.

Idiota de Blaine ¿Quien se creia que era? Si volvia a decirle algo así debería darle una lección.

* * *

Aaaah, estoy enloqueciendo, esta fic me tiene muy preocupada. Estoy ansiosa de saber que es lo que piensan.

La verdad es que me costó mucho escribir a Kurt en este papel pero lo conseguí y me encantó poder hacerlo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Gracias por leer esta fic, por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, son muy importantes para mi y quédense para el segundo capítulo! :D


	2. Cap2: Por Ahora

Cap.2: Por ahora.

Emma se concentró en la decoración del lugar, no era feo, pero era demasiado para ella, demasiado blanco y colores claros.

Odiaba esos colores, por eso se vestía siempre con ropa negra y oscura, como marrón, rojo y violeta, por eso trabajaba en un lugar tan oscuro. A pesar de que decía que no aguantaba a Kurt no cambiaría su trabajo por nada en el mundo y menos a su jefe.

Hablando de Roma.

Salió furioso de la habitación. Emma, antes de levantarse y seguirlo miró hacia atrás, buscando a Blaine con la mirada, asegurándose que no lo haya matado. Por suerte lo encontró casi al instante, suspiró aliviada, le sonrió y corrió tras el morocho.

Bajaron las escaleras y fueron al centro de la habitación a la que habían llegado, marcada por una espiral dorada con el resto del piso blanco de fondo. El castaño cerró los ojos y sintió como bajaba y cuando sintió un ligero calor abrió los ojos. Hogar dulce hogar.

Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta para mirar a Emma "Necesito que le mandes un mensaje"

La asistente asintió con la cabeza, sacó una lapicera y comenzó a anotar.

* * *

Nada había resultado como lo había pensado, nada.

A Blaine se le caía la cara de vergüenza, había sido muy poco profesional. Lo de los papeles fue espantoso y desprolijo...pero parte de la culpa la tenia Kurt, era demasiado hermoso. Aunque él no la tenía por completo, las normas eran así, cuanto más inocente y adorable por fuera más cruel y retorcido por dentro, así era como eran los Hummel, nadie lo podía evitar. Kurt no podía evitar tener la piel blanca y delicada, parecida a la porcelana ni esos ojos algo azules, algo grises que marcaban autoridad y algo...algo que Blaine no podía describir.

Siempre, todas las generaciones Hummel tuvieron una buena relación con todas las generaciones Anderson ¿Por qué era tan difícil entre ellos? Habían empezado con el pie izquierdo pero el morocho no se daría por vencido tan rápido, necesitaba verlo de nuevo.

De repente entró Gabriel a la sala "Disculpe señor, pero tengo un mensaje para usted"

"Claro Gabriel, dime, ¿De quién es?"

"Es de Kurt señor ¿Lo quiere escuchar?"

"Claro"

"Dice que no va a volver al paraíso para que le diga cómo hacer su trabajo otra vez, que si quiere una reunión que vaya usted al abismo"

El morocho sonrió ampliamente y se paró de su asiento para ver por la ventana _-Perfecto_-

* * *

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Emma tapando la lapicera, a punto de retirarse de la sala.

"Emm...en realidad no ¿Puedes llamar a Rick? Tengo que ver un tema pendiente con él" Terminó diciendo Kurt con una sonrisa pícara.

Emma sabia de lo que estaba hablando y por dentro rodaba los ojos, pero por fuera solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

A los pocos minutos entró Rick a la habitación.

"Por favor Rick, toma asiento" Indicó el castaño con la mano la silla en frente del escritorio. Cuando el jefe de los guardianes hizo lo ordenado el pálido continuó "Creo que quedó un tema pendiente entre nosotros que deberíamos discutir" Dijo Kurt a medida que se paraba de la silla y caminaba hasta él "¿No?" Preguntó con un susurro en la oreja.

Rick asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Muy bien, entonces...manos a la obra"

El pálido giró bruscamente la silla del rubio y comenzó a besarle el cuello a medida que se deshacía de los pantalones y bóxers de ambos. Cuando término, besó su pecho mientras subía su mano hasta la boca del rubio, metiendo varios dedos en su boca.

Rick los lamió con gusto y Kurt se los quitó de la boca en el momento que los consideró lo suficientemente húmedos para meter el primero en la entrada del otro chico sin advertencia. Rick dio un grito de sorpresa, tensando su cuerpo al instante, pero luego de tener tres dedos estaba más relajado y dispuesto para el siguiente nivel. Nuevamente sin aviso previo Kurt no desperdició ni un segundo en penetrarlo.

Una vez dentro, el castaño no paró, sus embestidas eran certeras, precisas, fuertes y rápidas sin darle tiempo a nada al jefe de los guardianes.

Cuando sintió que iba a acabar, tomó el miembro de Rick y deslizó su mano de arriba abajo rápidamente. Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, sudando y tratando de controlar sus respiraciones. Cuando lo lograron Kurt salió de Rick, se vistió y se sentó nuevamente en su silla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rick seguía agitado sentado sobre la silla, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, todo había pasado tan rápido pero fue tan placentero al mismo tiempo.

El castaño comenzó a ordenar unas hojas sobre su escritorio, con una expresión más relajada y más seria "Deberías vestirte, no querrás que mi asistente te vea así. Solo una sugerencia"

El rubio asintió con la cabeza lentamente y en un estado de tontera se vistió y se fue.

Una vez solo, Kurt apoyó los brazos sobre el mueble que tenía en frente, para enterrar su cara en sus manos. Suspiró profundamente. Esto no estaba resultando.

Todas las veces que había estado con Rick o con cualquier otro las cosas terminaban de la misma manera. Vacío. Una sensación de vacío se apoderaba de Kurt, tanto de su mente como de su cuerpo. Al principio sentía que podía llenarlo teniendo sexo con muchos chicos pero después de hacerlo no le veía caso, cada vez el vacío se hacía más grande y Kurt no sabía ya como llenarlo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacó al pálido de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada rápidamente para ver como la cabeza de Emma se asomaba "Disculpa Kurt pero tienes visitas"

El castaño frunció el ceño, no estaba esperando a nadie, su próxima entrevista era dentro de unas semanas.

La asistente vio la expresión confundida de su jefe y aclaró "Es Blaine"

"Oh" Dijo Kurt sonriendo maliciosamente "En ese caso, que pase"

Emma asintió con la cabeza y la escondió detrás de la puerta, dejando pasar al morocho a la sala y cerrando la puerta una vez que él estuviera dentro.

"Hola" Dijo tímidamente el morocho a medida que se frotaba las manos, encontrándose intimidado por la inmensidad y la sensación que ese lugar le generaba.

"Blaine, por favor toma asiento" Respondió Kurt con la mas amistosa sonrisa posible.

"Gracias" Contestó Blaine una vez sentado en el lugar indicado. "Kurt, cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que no habíamos aclarado lo de las cifras y la verdad es que cre-"

"Disculpa, disculpa… ¿Qué?" Preguntó el castaño confundido y enojado frunciendo el ceño. Blaine enseguida paró de hablar y el encargado del abismo continuó "¿Vuelves para reprocharme lo de las cifras? Pensé que te ibas a disculpar, después de todo no es tu trabajo, es el mío y tu no deberías decirme cómo hacerlo después de haberlo hecho por 15 años"

"Si, pero…"

"¿Sabes que Blaine?" Dijo el pálido con un tono de voz más grave y profundo a medida que se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hasta él "Pensé que habías venido con otros propósitos ¿Sabes lo que pensé?"

El morocho negó nerviosa y rápidamente con la cabeza al tiempo que las manos de Kurt acariciaban sus hombros.

"Bueno…pensé que venías para terminar de otra forma nuestra pequeña discusión…una forma más…feliz" Terminó susurrándole al oído.

Blaine se paró súbitamente algo incómodo con los ojos cerrados. "Kurt, realmente lamento tu confusión p-pero esto es trabajo, solo vine para hablar sobre las cifras, quería encontrar una solución a este problema"

"Pero Blaine" Dijo con tono suplicante empujando no muy fuerte al morocho para que se volviera a sentar en la silla "Yo tengo un problema más urgente y necesito que lo soluciones" Y él volvió a su lugar apoyando los codos sobre el mueble y juntando los dedos de ambas manos.

"Enserio Kurt, basta, yo…" El morocho se quedó a media oración al ver los ojos del pálido, estaban oscuros, llenos de deseo y lujuria.

"Blaine, puedo ver en tus ojos que me deseas. Diablos, todo tu cuerpo lo grita, así que ¿Por qué no te rindes ante lo que realmente quieres y terminamos con esto?"

El de menor estatura cerró los ojos fuertemente y tragó saliva.

"Oh vamos Blaine, no me obligues a meterme en tu cabeza, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera" Y con eso el castaño se lamió los labios imaginándose mil y un cosas que podía obligar a Blaine hacer.

"No puedes" Respondió Blaine relajándose ante aquel hecho.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por el pacto ¿A caso no sabes lo que es?" Preguntó Blaine incrédulo, Kurt había estado repitiendo constantemente que había estado 10 años más que él siendo el encargado del abismo y ¿No sabía lo del pacto?

De repente toda la lujuria y la pasión desaparecieron de los ojos de Kurt y una muy seria expresión se apoderó de su cara.

Mierda.

El maldito pacto.

El castaño había estado tan ocupado en estupideces que se había olvidado por completo cosas como el pacto.

"Claro que se lo que es el pacto, solo que últimamente me estuviste molestando con lo de las cifras y me distraje por eso"

El pacto del que ambos hablaban lo habían hecho los Hummel y los Anderson desde que el mundo nació con el objetivo de asegurar cierto equilibrio entre el abismo y el paraíso y consistía en que ninguno se podía hacer daño, tanto un Anderson a un Hummel como un Hummel a un Anderson. Pero no eran solo palabras, si uno trataba de lastimar al otro sus poderes les serían quitados. Esto también se aplicaba cuando un Anderson entraba al abismo, sus poderes no funcionaban por un tiempo, hasta que se fuera de allí y lo mismo pasaba en un Hummel en el paraíso.

Rayos.

Kurt no tenía ningún control sobre Blaine y eso le molestaba.

"Muy bien…" Contestó el castaño respirando hondo para tranquilizarse "¿Quieres mejores cifras? Bien, me reuniré con los guardianes para ver que se puede hacer" Al terminar de decir esto se inclinó sobre el escritorio y miró fijamente a Blaine a los ojos "Pero debes entender algo, esto no es un juego, ni siquiera se le parece, los guardianes deben mantener un equilibrio, no pueden castigar a los demonios por cada disturbio menor, hay que dejarlos ya que si no lo hacen llegará el momento en el que los demonios se cansen de los guardianes y…bueno…creo que no hace falta que te cuente el final del cuento"

Los ojos avellana se abrieron inmensamente a causa de la preocupación. Eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Debían solucionarlo de alguna forma, esto no le gustaría nada a su superior "Kurt debes ayudarme. Yo entiendo lo que me dices, así que espero que me entiendas a mi cuando digo que mi superior me tiene bajo la lupa, cualquier movimiento en falso sería mi fin y mi hermano menor tomaría mi lugar y eso, déjame decirte, no es nada bueno"

"Con que un hermano…" Respondió Kurt enfocando su mirada en el techo, divagando en la apariencia del misterioso sucesor.

"¡Kurt! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Puedes parar de pensar solo en ti y en tu ´amigo´? Piensa un segundo en el problema que tenemos, necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Tenemos? ¿NOSOTROS tenemos un problema? No, tú tienes un problema, por eso pides mi ayuda…y con respecto a eso, yo no ayudo a nadie, lo lamento pero no es mi estilo"

"¿No podrías hacerlo por mi?" Preguntó Blaine con la voz cansada, casi en un suspiro.

"Eso depende" Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos se oscurecieron nuevamente"¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para ´salvar´ tu trasero?"

El morocho cerró los ojos, no quería decirlo, sentía vergüenza de lo que iba a responder, pero no le quedaba otra. No quería perder todo lo que había ganado con tanto trabajo. Tomó mucho aire y respondió "Lo que me pidas"

Los ojos del pálido se oscurecieron aún más y su ´amigo´ respondió feliz a las palabras del morocho "¿Lo que sea? ¿Estás completamente seguro?"

Completamente era una palabra muy fuerte, Blaine no tenía ni un cuarto de seguridad, pero debía hacerlo.

"Si" Dijo con voz temblorosa, tenía algo de miedo del siguiente movimiento del castaño, especialmente cuando estaban los dos solos en una misma habitación ¿Dónde rayos estaba la asistente? Los ojos del de menor estatura viajaban a todas direcciones tratando de adivinar que seguía a continuación, tenía mucho miedo y estaba demasiado nervioso.

"Tranquilo" Dijo Kurt a Blaine y a su ´amigo´, debía controlarse. No hoy, no ahora "No te voy a hacer nada…por ahora"

* * *

Para los que no me conocen: Al principio de una nueva fic siempre me emociono y me agarra un gran ataque por escribir y despues tardo mas en actualizar, mil disculpas pero así soy, pero voy a mejorar: No voy a escribir ninguna nueva fic. Por el momento mi unico objetivo va a ser terminar las otras 3 fics pendientes :/

La verdad es que no podía esperar para subir otro capítulo, se que es muy pronto pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D

Hoy le inventé un pasado oscuro a Kurt...como debe ser no? Toda persona oscura es así por algún motivo, ya veré donde lo escribo :P

Respuestaas:

Candy Criss: La verdad es que me pareció raro, cuando leo despues o que escribo me confundo de personajes, pensando que lo habia escrito mal. Creo que en este capitulo te contesté, estaba reservando el segndo para explicar el encuentro con los ojos de Blaine.

Gabriela Cruz: Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado.

msole64: Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado!

Gracias a l s que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son mas que geniales.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	3. Cap3: Celos

Cap.3: Celos.

Las palabras no tranquilizaban. En absoluto, Blaine solo trasladaba su miedo al futuro y hasta ese momento seguiría teniendo miedo.

A pesar de esto el morocho se esforzó para no perder el control "¿Que harás?"

"¿Mas tarde? ¿Me vas a invitar a salir?" Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Kurt, lo único que te pido es un momento de seriedad"

"Eres un agua fiestas" Respondió el pálido mirando la pared a su derecha "No sé qué haré... ¿Quieres que hable con tu superior?"

La expresión de pánico se instaló en la cara de Blaine "¿Qué? Claro que no, eso solo empeoraría las cosas"

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué hiciste para que tu superior te tenga bajo la lupa?"

"Emm…bueno…yo…" El de menor estatura miró a Kurt a los ojos ¿Debía decirle?

El castaño notó enseguida el miedo y la duda en los ojos del encargado del paraíso "Si no me dices no te ayudaré"

Blaine suspiró dejando caer los hombros, como si estuviera derrotado "Me enamoré de un ángel"

Por primera vez en años Kurt estaba sorprendido, tenía los ojos como platos y la mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo.

"Al principio pensé que era un tonto enamoramiento como el de los adolescentes de la tierra y que se me pasaría eventualmente, pero no fue así. Mi amor solo crecía cada vez que hablaba con él o lo veía. Dejé que sucediera por varias semanas pero llegó un momento en el que no lo soportaba más, lo tenía atorado en la garganta y necesitaba decirlo a como diera lugar."

"Y lo hiciste" Dijo el de mayor estatura, sacando a Blaine de sus profundos pensamientos, parecía que en su mente estaba reviviendo aquellos momentos "Le dijiste"

El morocho asintió con la cabeza lentamente escondiendo sus labios "Si, y no fue una buena idea"

Kurt frunció el ceño pero no preguntó nada.

"Él sentía lo mismo que yo"

"¿Y eso es malo porque…?"

"Porque no se puede Kurt, no se puede tener más que una relación laboral entre almas, ángeles y yo" Blaine suspiró profundamente "Cuando me lo dijo ambos estábamos felices, todo parecía estar bien. Nuestra relación cambió notablemente y los días pasaban y éramos cada vez más felices"

Kurt sentía nauseas, en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

"Pero un día…" Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos.

Por fin, la parte interesante…

"…él un día tuvo que ir a la tierra ya que el chico que estaba protegiendo estaba siendo amenazado por un demonio y…las cosas no resultaron bien…." Las gotas saladas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas "…y…é-él murió y….bueno…podrás imaginar el resto…los chismes de nuestra relación fueron de boca en boca hasta mi superior y me echó la culpa y desde entonces me tiene más que vigilado" Terminó diciendo el morocho a medida que se secaba su cara con la mano.

"¿Hace cuánto?"

"Hace 4 meses y dos semanas"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza… ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? "Está bien...ahora si te ayudaré…em…voy a arreglar una reunión para mañana con los guardianes ¿Vienes?"

El morocho asintió con la cabeza "Claro, gracias"

"Bueno, en ese caso, creo que ya he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy" Respondió el pálido antes de apuntar con sus ojos las puertas de la sala.

"Ya entendí" Respondió Blaine parándose y yéndose sin decir más nada.

Quizás no había sido apropiado que Blaine le contara todo eso de su pasado. Kurt no lo quería conocer, si lo conocía se encariñaba y si se encariñaba no tendría sentido tener sexo con él, simplemente sentía el cariño hacia otra persona algo incómodo a la hora de hacerlo.

El castaño suspiró, quizás no lo haría con Blaine después de todo.

* * *

Las horas se pasaron volando y la reunión comenzó bien temprano. Kurt había tratado de ver cómo iba a afrontarla y había tratado de elegir cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a usar. Pero por alguna extraña y desconocida razón no pudo, se pasó el resto del día pensando en los labios de Blaine, como se movían, que sabor tendrían. También pensó en sus adorables expresiones de terror y de sus ojos que el día anterior no paraban de brillar.

Por lo tanto, llegada la mañana el castaño no sabía que iba a decir o como lo iba a decir.

Se arregló como el día anterior y fue a la misma sala de ayer. Estaban todos los guardianes y en una silla con una gran sonrisa Blaine ¿Cómo era posible que iluminara tanto una habitación solo con sus dientes?

Cerró la puerta tras él y se paró atrás de la silla que debía ocupar y dejó sus manos en el respaldo de esta, sosteniendo su peso. "Bueno, algunos se preguntarán porque están aquí así que voy a ser muy claro. Este señor aquí sentado" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con su mano al morocho "Es Blaine, ángel del paraíso"

Todos lo miraron en asombro y algunos con un poco de asco.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo a Kurt, pensando como haría para seguir con su discurso.

"Y me abrió los ojos. Como algunos ya saben, tengo que trabajar con él para que las cosas no se salgan de control, por lo que me veo obligado a informarle como van las cosas aquí. Ayer me dijo que no le gustaban las cifras que le había mandado y tiene razón, últimamente los demonios se escapan más fácilmente bajo nuestras narices, no lo podemos permitir. Debemos hacer algo"

Todos los guardianes asintieron lentamente con la cabeza mientras que su jefe, Rick miraba la escena desde un rincón serio y con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué Kurt le hacía ojitos al enano del paraíso? "Kurt ¿Cuánta seriedad tiene esta reunión?" Preguntó el rubio con voz grave. Inmediatamente todas las cabezas giraron hacia su dirección.

El castaño frunció el ceño y con enojo se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancias de Rick y preguntó "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero es que esto no es seriedad, sabes que esta reunión no sirve para nada y sabes también que no podemos estar cada día de cada semana detrás de los demonios"

Los ojos azules y grises se volvieron negros casi por completo "Claro que lo se Rick pero tú sabes que hay que mantener un equilibrio entre el paraíso y el abismo. Los demonios que salen a la tierra son demasiados, mucho más que el año pasado ¿No?"

El chico del rincón abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que habían adoptado sus ojos. Se quedó callado.

El pálido sonrió satisfactoriamente y se alejó para volver al lugar en el que estaba "¿Y bien?¿Que opinan?"

Nadie en la habitacion se atrevió a decir lo que en realidad pensaba, solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían.

"Bien, creo que no hay nada mas que decir, creo que a partir de mañana podremos empezar. Quiero que dupliquen sus jornadas laborales. Rick ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas?"

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de miedo pero se levantó de la silla y se fue a la tan conocida oficina de su jefe.

Blaine también se levanto pero se acercó al castaño "Kurt muchas gracias, enserio, me salvaste la vida"

El pálido hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia "No es nada Blaine ¿Vas a venir mañana?"

"¿Para...?"

"Mañana voy a supervisar a los guardianes, pensé que querrías acompañarme"

"No, gracias, los guardianes estan cerca de los demonios y no me gustan los demonios"

Kurt no dijo nada, solo lo miró al morocho alzando una ceja y de brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, pero no tienes aspecto de demonio, pareces humano"

Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza y se guardó algunos comentarios fuera de lugar y se corrió para que el morocho pudiera salir de la sala "Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos luego y de nada"

Blaine se fue y Kurt siguió con la mirada su trasero sin poder evitar lamerse los labios.

Una vez afuera el pálido se dirigió a su oficina, donde lo esperaba un muy nervioso Rick sentado en frente del escritorio.

Cerró la puerta y fue tranquilamente a sentarse en su silla "Creo que sabes porque estas aquí"

Una corriente de coraje atravesó el cuerpo del rubio "¿La verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

"La verdad es que no se porque estoy aquí, no hice nada malo, solo recordé el problema que tenemos, Kurt sabes que no podemos estar atrás de cada demonio vigilándolo, eso puede causar proble-" Rick sabía que era momento de callarse en el momento en el que vio como los ojos del castaño se oscurecían a cada segundo.

"No debias resaltar lo obvio Rick, conozco todo acerca del abismo y tengo en cuenta los problemas de lo que acabo de proponer...pero eso ya lo sabes, quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que dijiste esas cosas"

_-Porque esa propuesta salió del ángel enano-_

"Esa fue mi razón, lo lamento señor, no volverá a pasar"

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso para retirarse.

Rick estaba celoso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! :D

La verdad es que no pensé en escribir la razón por la que el "superior" de Blaine lo tenia tan vigilado pero me lo preguntaron así que espero que les haya gustado.

Algun s preguntarán porque puse "superior", es que me parece algo fuerte poner Dios o algo así, este es el caso de "abismo", originalmente habia puesto infierno, pero me pareció que tambien era una palabra muy fuerte. Y si no se preguntaron ninguna de las dos cosas lo saben igual :P

Se que este capítulo es un poco mas corto y estaba a punto de escribir mas, para poner algo que va a pasar con Blaine pero si se fijan los otros dos capítulos terminan con algo que dice o piensa Kurt y queria se siguiera así, prometo compensarles con las 500 palabras que me faltaron en el siguiente capítulo, ahi voy a poner lo que le pasa a Blaine :O

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: No tardé mucho :D No habia pensado en un problema para Blaine, pero cuando lo dijiste me pareció buena idea, él también se merece una historia que contar

Fioreeh-VCC: Muchas gracias! Me encantó tu comentario! :D

Candy Criss: Jajaja es exactamente lo que estaba pensando :P

Klaineadiction: Gracias! :D

Muchisimas gracias a to s l s que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, no pensé que les iba a gustar tanto :D

(PD: Entren a mi perfil de FF para seguir el twitter de mis fics, allí hay un link. De vez en cuando subo spoilers y aviso cuando actualicé alguna de mis fics)

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	4. Cap4: Si, un ángel

Cap. 4: Si, un ángel.

Rick salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones para encontrarse con los guardianes discutiendo, algunos pacíficamente y otros enojados.

El rubio cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

* * *

El día para que los guardianes sobresalieran llegó, era su momento de mostrar frente a Kurt que eran los mejores y la razón por la que merecían sus puestos.

Todos estaban en una gran fila, con la cabeza en alto y con expresión seria en su rostro, mostrando su alta concentración y determinación.

Rick caminaba desde el principio hasta el final de la fila con los brazos hacia atrás "Guardianes hoy, como algunas ya sabrán, no es un día cualquiera, esta es su gran oportunidad de mostrarle a Kurt de que son capaces, de que en realidad merecen llevar el título de guardianes, así que den lo mejor de ustedes porque si lo demuestran él sabrá que puede confiarnos los demonios y la seguridad de la tierra y el paraíso ¿O me equivoco?"

"No señor" Dijeron todos los guardianes al unísono.

"Bien, entonces a sus puestos y enorgullézcanme"

Con eso dicho todos los guardianes fueron a sus puestos para vigilar a los demonios mientras Rick pretendía supervisarlos, pero lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era buscar al castaño.

¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

"¿Hay algo para mi hoy Emma?" Preguntó el pálido a su asistente. Ese día quería saber si tenía algún asunto que atender antes de ir a supervisar a los guardianes con sus nuevas órdenes.

"Si, lo hay. Está en tu oficina esperándote"

El castaño vio a la mujer con curiosidad, no esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto, pero no preguntó nada, solo entró en la oficina y lo primero que vio fue una cabeza llena de rulos negros, eso le sacó una sonrisa "¿No era que hoy no ibas a venir?" Preguntó Kurt a medida que caminaba hasta su silla.

Blaine enseguida giró su cabeza y siguió con la mirada al pálido hasta que se sentó "Em…si, pero ocurrió algo"

"Dime"

"Bueno, ayer cuando volví de la reunión al paraíso Gabriel me dio un mensaje de mi superior" El ángel se veía angustiado y triste. Se tomó unos segundos para evitar caer en el llanto y luego continuó "Me dijo que tengo que ocuparme de los guardianes más tiempo, que no puedo permitir que mas demonios entren a la tierra como si fuera su casa"

Kurt sonrió. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo pero no lo podía evitar, eso significaba más tiempo con Blaine y eso sonaba deliciosamente divertido "No pongas esa cara, los demonios no somos tan malos, ya verás…si te sirve de algo prometo estar contigo en tu primer día, se que puede ser difícil y ellos querrán destruirte pero" Kurt pudo ver como el miedo crecía en los hermosos ojos verde avellana "…pe-pero no te preocupes, voy a estar ahí y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño y si yo no puedo estar allí de eso se encargará Rick, lo prometo ¿Si? Suena peor de lo que en realidad es"

Blaine suspiró, no podía hacer otra cosa. Quería salir corriendo de allí y quedarse trabajando para siempre en el paraíso como había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Pero no, esa no era una opción, así que si o si debía aceptar la generosa oferta que el castaño le estaba haciendo aunque no sonara del todo convincente.

Asintió con la cabeza y el pálido lo guió fuera de la habitación y del castillo, hasta un desierto con pocos árboles. No existían las casas ni las calles, ni los muebles ni las instituciones…ni nada conocido por la civilización ya que no eran seres civilizados, eran demonios y vivían en un agujero donde estaban todo el tiempo peleando para ver quién era el mejor, esa era la naturaleza de un demonio, mostrar quien es mejor mediante una pelea y ser egoístas, queriendo todo ese poder para ellos solos.

Blaine luchaba contra cada fibra de su cuerpo que quería salir corriendo de allí. Hacía calor y se sentía mareado.

Los guardianes estaban distribuidos por distintos sectores, algunos estaban en su forma de demonio original para mezclarse con los demás y no llamar la atención. Los guardianes, Rick, Emma, Anton y Kurt eran los únicos que podían cambiar su aspecto a una forma más humana ya que lo necesitaban, necesitaban esa parte humana para trabajar en sus respectivos puestos ya que los demonios eran seres salvajes. De vez en cuando nacían unas pocas especies que serían destinadas a cargos más importantes, especies mitad demonio, mitad humano. Pero ellos estaban en otro sector separados por una muralla custodiada por guardianes.

"¿No puedo ir con ellos?" Preguntó el morocho con algo de ilusión en su voz, esperando que el castaño aceptara.

Pero no fue ese el caso, el pálido negó con la cabeza "Lo lamento Blaine pero tu superior dijo demonios, no semi-demonios, seria conveniente que empezaras con ellos porque son menos peligrosos pero nunca hacen nada, los guardianes estan allí solamente para vigilar que los demonios no los ataquen"

El de menor estatura suspiró y siguió a Kurt que se habia detenido al llegar hasta donde Rick estaba "¡Kurt!" Saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, sin siquiera notar a quien tenia al lado.

"Hola Rick ¿Llegué muy tarde?"

"No, solo hace algunos minutos los muchachos se fueron a sus posiciones"

"Muy bien" Respondió Kurt mirando a su alrededor "Escúchame Rick, necesito pedirte algo importante"

"Claro, dime"

"Necesito que le encuentres un lugar a Blaine" Dijo el castaño mientras colocaba la mano sobre el hombro del morocho mencionado.

La cara de Rick expresaba un profundo horror y confusión "¿Que? Kurt ¿De que estas hablando?"

"Ya me escuchaste. No fue una decisión mia, vino de arriba y no le queda otra opción. Busca un lugar donde no haya tanto caos, ni tantos demonios y que haya varios guardianes por las dudas, yo tengo que ordenar unos papeles con Emma y regreso, es cosa de un minuto" Se giró para ver al ángel y continuó "No te preocupes ¿Si? Vas a estar bien, yo vuelvo enseguida"

Blaine sentía un gran y profundo miedo. Tragó saliva y asistió con la cabeza a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera temblando.

Rick sonrió de forma malvada "No te preocupes Kurt, yo me encargo"

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y se fue. El rubio notó el pánico en Blaine "No te preocupes y sígueme"

Habia algo en Rick que al morocho no le gustaba pero no sabía que era. De todas formas lo siguió hasta donde dos guardines estaban parados como estatuas. "Señores ya conocen a Blaine, el ángel del paraíso, por ordenes de su jefe tuvo que venir para controlar a los demonios, tratenlo bien y protéjanlo a él también" Los guardianes asintieron con la cabeza y Rick giró la suya para ver al morocho, sacó un filoso cuchillo con una funda que tenia atada a la cintura y se lo dio "Por las dudas"

El rubio se fue y Blaine se quedó solo con los otros dos guardianes. Hicieron pequeña conversación, hablando de temas como las diferencias entre el abismo y el paraíso, las características de este último lugar, por que allí no se necesitaban guardianes, entre otras cosas.

Rick se encargó por varios minutos de observar a Blaine hasta que no aguantó mas y se acercó a un grupo de demonios que estaban peleando ferozmente.

Al acercarse a ellos todos pararon de luchar y miraron al jefe de los guardianes con odio y asco.

"Vamos chicos, no se pongan así. No vine a retarlos, solo vine a hablarles de algo que me pareció que encontrarían tan interesante como yo lo encontré" Nadie dijo nada, nadie movio un músculo y nadie cambió su mirada hacia el rubio "¿No quieren saber que hay un ángel entre ustedes?"

Todos se asombraron y se quedaron en estado de shock mientras que Rick pegaba media vuelta para volver a su lugar.

"Espera" Dijo Chuck, un demonio haciendo al rubio sonreír.

Rick se dio media vuelta "Si, queremos saber"

"¿Ven al petizo de pelo negro de ahi?" Preguntó Rick señalando a lo lejos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza a medida que veían de pies a cabeza a su objetivo.

"Él es Blaine, un ángel del paraíso y..." Solo esas palabras bastaron para que el grupo de 10 demonios fueran corriendo hacia donde Blaine estaba.

Cuando el morocho vio que un grupo de demonios corría hacia él enfurecidos, se quedó petrificado. Su corazón latía a mas no poder pero su cuerpo estaba duro.

Los guardianes que lo acompañaban enseguida tomaron sus espadas y comenzaron a luchar contra todos los demonios que puedieron. Pero dos, Chuck y Zack, lograron pasar y llegar a donde estaba Blaine, gracias a sus compañeros que habian resultado ser la mejor distracción.

Chuck era un demonio fuerte y el más egoísta del abismo, era como el jefe de los demás, todos seguían sus órdenes y Zack era su fiel compañero que lo apoyaba en cada cada idea que se le ocurría.

Zack se abalanzó sobre Blaine, tirando a ambos al suelo y una vez allí agarró sus manos y las juntó sobre su cabeza y las sostuvo allí para que no pudiera agarrar su cuchillo que tenia atado a la cintura para defenderse.

Chuck se sentó sobre el morocho, a la altura de su estómago, con las piernas abiertas a los costados de su torso y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho y en la cara. Entre golpes gritaba "¿Por que no vuelves por donde veniste? Un ángel, gente como tú no pertenece a un lugar como este"

Los golpes fueron intercalados entre la mandíbula y el estómago mientras que Blaine seguía sin moverse, solo miraba como los horribles demonios lo atacaban. Veía los golpes pero no sentía el dolor, sus lágrimas bañaban completamente sus mejillas y de vez en cuando gritaba por un golpe muy fuerte.

Los guardianes no podían hacer nada ya que al cabo de segundos mas demonios comenzaron a atacarlos.

* * *

Kurt contaba los minutos para volver con los guardianes…y Blaine. Los papeles no le podían importar menos ¿Es que Emma no podía organizarlos sola? Se supone que uno contrata una asistente para que haga las cosas que a uno no le gusta hacer.

Cuando el último papel fue organizado en los archivos en la letra ´C´ el castaño salió disparado del castillo.

Al llegar frunció el ceño al ver que no estaba todo en orden como esperaba, en una esquina había demonios y guardianes peleando. Lo primero que el pálido hizo fue buscar a Blaine con la mirada. No estaba. El pánico se instaló en él y comenzó buscarlo desesperadamente.

Luego de algunos minutos de no haberlo encontrado fue a la esquina donde se encontraba el problema y…no puede ser…Blaine estaba tirado en el piso mientras Chuck y Zack lo estaban golpeando.

Los ojos de Kurt se volvieron negros a medida que la furia era transportada por sus venas. Se acercó más a ellos y fuego brotó de sus manos. Varios demonios trataron de atacarlo en el camino pero el castaño le tiraba certeras bolas de fuego a cada uno.

Cuando llegó y vio el estado en el que estaba Blaine la furia se incrementó aún más, si eso era posible, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso de no tocar al morocho, sino debía decirle adiós a sus poderes.

Lanzó varias bolas de fuego a Chuck hasta que este terminó retorciéndose a unos metros del morocho en el piso. Zack salió corriendo pero Kurt le lanzó algunas bolas de fuego a él también que lo atraparon a mitad de camino y cayó al piso imitando la acción de Chuck.

"¿¡Alguien más!?" Gritó Kurt mirando a su alrededor con la voz más gruesa que nunca.

Todos se alejaron mientras miraban a sus "amigos" en el piso y al castaño con asco por hacerle eso a uno de los suyos.

Rick maldecía por lo bajo mientras miraba la escena desde lejos, debía ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

El pálido respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que lentamente las llamas desaparecían de sus manos y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Cuando lo logró por completo se acercó al ángel en el suelo, lo cargó y corrió hasta el castillo, llegando allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al llegar lo acostó en un sillón "¿Blaine? ¿Me escuchas?"

El morocho tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿¡Blaine!?¡Por favor, despierta!" Dijo Kurt desesperadamente, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por primera vez.

Emma se acercó a él corriendo y al ver la imagen se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó escapar un grito de horror.

Al escucharla, el castaño se giró rápidamente y la miró con ojos suplicantes "Emma ¿Qué hago? ¡Dime!"

"Debes ir con Débora" Dijo la secretaria sumergida en un estado de shock.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza "Cuídalo ¿Si?"

El castaño se fue y Emma se sentó al lado del morocho y se quedó así, solo mirándolo desesperada.

Débora era una mujer con increíbles poderes, vivía en la parte más alta del castillo y rara vez salía, solo lo hacía cuando un Hummel debía ser el encargado del abismo, para darle sus nuevos poderes. A parte de eso salía para curar a un Hummel o alguno de su ´equipo´ como Emma, Rick, los guardianes, hasta incluso Anton. Ella había estado allí desde el comienzo de la tierra y veía como el abismo progresaba con el paso del tiempo y como cada Hummel echaba todo por la borda estando en el poder, por eso estaba algo sorprendida de que Kurt hubiera durado 15 años y por eso le tenía profundo respeto.

Kurt, luego de subir varias escaleras, estaba cara a cara con una puerta, que a los pocos segundos se abrió sola. Enseguida el castaño se arrodilló frente a la mujer.

"Tanto tiempo" Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa "Párate"

El pálido hizo lo que la mujer le dijo.

Débora era una mujer humana, con cabello corto, enrulado y negro, con ojos color miel y piel bastante bronceada, físicamente parecía una mujer de entre 20 y 30 años de edad.

"Necesito su ayuda" Dijo desesperado el castaño.

La mujer frunció el ceño al ver que Kurt estaba desesperado y al borde del llanto. Con su mano acarició su mejilla "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Debes sanar a alguien, por favor"

La mujer asintió y siguió al pálido por las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación donde había un gran sillón donde estaba Blaine, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Débora corrió hasta donde él estaba, se arrodilló y lo inspeccionó con la mirada, viendo los moretones violetas y la sangre. Luego de unos minutos se paró y extendió su mano derecha sobre el cuerpo, moviéndola de izquierda a derecha. De repente abrió los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza para ver a Kurt.

El castaño la miró y asintió con la cabeza, si, era un ángel.

* * *

Ah! Me encantó escribir este capítulo, o se porque :P Espero que a ustedes le s haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Quiero aclarar algo: La parte donde Rick y Kurt lo hacen o escribí rápido porque para Kurt no tiene importancia, es solo un chico mas, no lo voy a escribir de la misma forma con...ejem ejem...otros. Solo para que lo sepan.

No tengo mas nada que decir (._.)

Respuestaaash!:

Gabriela Cruz: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Muajaja quiero escribir esa parte, pero falta para eso :P

Candy Criss: Yo se que nadie se esperaba ese pasado de Blaine :P Igual todavía no se enamoró, creo que esta ocupado pensando en el miedo que le tiene a Kurt. Jajaja si, en algún capítulo Kurt va a admitir sus planes.

roochi03: Gracias! Me encanta que te haya gustado. Jajaja que bueno que volvió la luz.

Gracias a tod s l s que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, alegran mis días :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	5. Cap5: Jugar con fuego

Cap.5: Jugar con fuego.

Débora tragó saliva, no sabía si sus poderes funcionaban con ángeles, en sus siglos de vida solo había sanado a los que vivían en el abismo.

La mujer se arrodilló y apoyó su mano sobre el estómago del morocho. A los pocos segundos una luz blanca brotó de sus dedos, luego hizo lo mismo con el pecho y las zonas lastimadas de la cara.

Y así, físicamente a Blaine nunca lo habían atacado.

La mujer miró con el ceño fruncido al castaño que tenía las manos juntas sobre su boca, mirando con desesperación la escena y luego miró al morocho que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y puso la mano en su frente, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Y vio todo.

Después de unos minutos se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos y quitando la mano de la frente del ángel. Miró a Kurt y dijo "Él necesita descansar y yo necesito hablar contigo"

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente cargó a Blaine en sus brazos y lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación y lo dejó delicadamente sobre su inmensa cama, lo arropó y se fue lentamente de allí tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Una vez fuera de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón junto a Débora, que lo miraba con una mirada…algo extraña.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el pálido con algo de miedo, pensando que serían malas noticias. No quería malas noticias.

"Kurt lo que estás haciendo es peligroso"

El castaño frunció el ceño en confusión "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

La mujer suspiró ¿Cómo iba a decirle? "Kurt lo vi, vi todo. Cuando puse mi mano en su frente vi su trágico pasado, vi el presente. Él tiene miedo de que lo lastimes, tiene miedo de que se enamore de ti, se olvide de su amor por el otro ángel y que tú lo lastimes. Y por sobre todas las cosas vi el futuro…o parte de él. Kurt sinceramente no sé qué impacto causará en el equilibrio entre el abismo, la Tierra y el paraíso, no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que será mejor no averiguarlo. Lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso, Kurt por favor no juegues con fuego porque te quemarás" Débora miraba al pálido con ojos suplicantes y su voz desesperada, la mujer tenía mucho miedo.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y Débora se pudo ir tranquila.

Era mucha información para procesar. Blaine tenía miedo de que Kurt le hiciera daño y su relación podría afectar el equilibrio…mierda.

La verdadera pregunta era si el castaño realmente estaba dispuesto a ganarse a Blaine y nunca lastimarlo. Eso claro, requería no estar con otros chicos... ¿Blaine valía la pena?

Blaine.

El pobre estaba en su habitación mientras el responsable del ataque estaba afuera caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kurt se giró para ver a Emma "¿Puedes subir a mi habitación y cuidarlo?"

La asistente asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras. El pálido salió de su castillo, se acercó a la escena del crimen y enseguida Rick se acercó a él.

"Hey Kurt, estaba pensando e- ¡Wow! ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?" El castaño tenía los ojos completamente negros y con una mano agarró del cuello de la remera al jefe de los guardianes y la otra ardía en llamas y apuntaba su cabeza.

"No cumpliste con mis órdenes" Declaró Kurt con voz grave y siniestra.

"P-Pero habían dos guardianes y no habían muchos demo-"

"Sin embargo" Interrumpió el castaño "No era la zona más segura"

"Lo lamento Kurt pero estas cosas pasan, todos los días los demonios actúan así"

"¿¡Estas cosas pasan!?" Gritó el pálido y todos los ojos se voltearon a verlo "¡Estas aquí para que estas cosas no pasen! Eres un idiota" Y con eso lo lanzó fuertemente al suelo "O mejoras tu actitud y haces lo que te digo o voy a conseguir otro jefe para los guardianes, tú eliges"

El rubio gritó al querer sentarse y sentir un terrible dolor de espalda, no podía responder pero Kurt se fue a buscar a su verdadero objetivo.

Todos los demonios lo miraban con los ojos gigantes mientras le cedían el paso al castaño, temerosos de lo que era capaz de hacer.

A los pocos minutos los encontró, allí estaban. Chuck y Zack, ambos seguían en el piso recuperándose del ataque anterior.

Kurt buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró algunos guardianes, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran "Llévenlos al calabozo"

Si, debajo del castillo había un frío y oscuro calabozo donde morías o morías. Ningún Hummel había dejado salir a alguien de allí con vida. Ningún demonio quería terminar allí dentro, todos le tenían un profundo miedo aunque lo negaran.

Los guardianes hicieron lo que se les ordenó, arrastrando a los demonios que no paraban de gritar de dolor en el camino.

Una vez dentro del calabozo, los guardianes los encadenaron. Las cadenas estaban enganchadas al piso y no brindaban mucho movimiento. En las esquinas había un par de huesos viejos y arriba de todo una pequeña ventana donde pasaba muy poca luz.

Pero los huesos y la ventana eran solo para ambientar. Los huesos creaban miedo y duda, los demonios se preguntaban cómo llegarían a ser eso, una pila de huesos y cuando lo harían. Y la ventana creaba la falsa ilusión de libertad, todos deseaban escapar y volver a sus ordinarias vidas, aunque sabían que eso nunca sería posible.

Kurt no tardó en aparecer, al verlos encadenados sus labios formaron una malvada sonrisa. Se dio media vuelta y abrió las puertas de lo que parecía un gran ropero y de allí sacó un látigo. Lo sostuvo con las dos manos y se paró en frente de los demonios encadenados "Escúchenme bien, he usado esto incontable cantidad de veces y no voy a dudar un segundo en usarlo en ustedes, así que les doy la oportunidad de que me digan si actuaron por voluntad propia, si me dicen quien fue a penas los castigo y los libero. Pero si no me dicen morirán aquí y nadie sabrá más de ustedes, pero en esta ocasión especial me voy a dedicar a que tengan una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ya que ¿Ven el ropero de allí?" Preguntó el castaño señalando dicho mueble "No contiene solo un látigo, me voy a encargar de usar todo lo que tengo allí hasta que digan la verdad…así que… ¿Qué eligen?"

Los demonios se miraron, ambos sabían que cualquiera que fuera la respuesta lo que seguía no iba a ser muy lindo, pero sabían que si soportaban por lo menos dos días Rick los sacarían.

Chuck negó con la cabeza y ambos volvieron sus miradas al pálido "Fuimos nosotros, actuamos por cuenta propia" Dijo Chuck seriamente y con la cabeza en alto, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

"Señores, todos los presente aquí sabemos que eso es una gran mentira ¿Por qué lo harían si nadie sabía que era un ángel?"

Silencio. Los encadenados miraban un punto fijo en la pared de oscuros ladrillos, así que Kurt comenzó a usar el látigo.

Gritos tras gritos inundaban los pasillos del castillo. Aunque no se oían diariamente ya todos estaban acostumbrados.

Los gritos no llegaban únicamente a las habitaciones de arriba de todo, donde Débora miraba con preocupación cómo el morocho seguía con los ojos cerrados, si el ángel seguía así alguien del abismo debía ir al paraíso a notificar el estado de Blaine a su superior.

* * *

Kurt se secó con el brazo las gotas de transpiración que rodaban por su frente, luego de horas estaba exhausto y los demonios estaban sangrando y pidiendo piedad que, obviamente, no merecían "¿Y caballeros?"

Ambos continuaban gritando desesperadamente por el dolor.

"En ese caso nos vemos mañana" Dijo Kurt a medida que guardaba el látigo en su lugar y caminaba hacia la salida "Buenas noches" Y con eso apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

El castaño subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y acercó un sillón que tenía en una esquina, a la cama y se quedó allí, observando a Blaine. Sus pestañas eran largas y finas, sus rulos cortos y gruesos, su piel tenía el tono perfecto y sus labios pedían a gritos ser besados.

Inconscientemente el pálido extendió su mano hasta acariciar varias veces la mejilla del morocho. Podían discutir todos los días pero Kurt grabaría en su memoria este momento como el más pacífico y el más perfecto y sería más importante que cualquier pelea.

Quizás valía la pena jugar con fuego.

* * *

Les debo 600 palabras en el siguiente capítulo :B

Encontré este capitulo algo raro de escribir pero espero que a ustedes les haya gustado :O

Respuestaas:

Gabriela Cruz: Ojalá sea así :P

roochi03: Jajaja muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que te gusto tanto :D

Candy Criss: Hoy estuvo a punto de quemar a Rick :O Que buena pregunta...quizás no...por ahora. Jajaja no creo que Blaine diga algo así pero quizás en un mundo paralelo :P

(P.D: Me haría muy feliz que l s que comentaron los primeros dos capitulos también comenten estos porque desaparecieron :/)

Gracias a tod s l s que leen, comentan, siguen y le dan favorito a esta fic, son demasiado geniales :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	6. Cap6: Gracias

Cap. 6: Gracias.

**Un horrible demonio lo estaba golpeando, su cara furiosa y su mirada llena de asco. Sus golpes eran rápidos y cargados de odio pero él no sentía ni uno.**

**Trataba de levantar sus manos, empujarlo y salir huyendo pero por alguna razón no lo podía hacer, algo las tenía fuertemente presionadas contra el suelo. Elevó su cabeza y vio que otro demonio estaba sujetando sus manos.**

**Se rindió, lo único que podía hacer era ver como el demonio le pegaba una y otra vez. Aunque no sentía los golpes sentía un dolor inexplicable, quizás era el miedo que lo había consumido por completo ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de un demonio.**

**De repente un golpe se aproximó rápidamente a su cara y él cerró fuertemente los ojos.**

Abrió rápidamente los ojos al despertarse abruptamente pegando un salto en la cama. Con los ojos como platos trató de reconocer el lugar mirando cada rincón y poniéndose nervioso al no poder reconocerlo.

Giró su cabeza y un alterado Kurt lo miraba.

El castaño se había despertado de la misma manera al escuchar el salto del morocho pero enseguida se tranquilizó y se sentó más relajado apoyándose sobre el respaldo.

"Veo que despertaste" Dijo el pálido a medida que una sonrisa crecía en sus labios, ahora estaba mas relajado que el día anterior.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Blaine como pudo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"En mi habitación" La sonrisa se hizo más grande, eso sonaba muy bien.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Preguntó Blaine algo preocupado.

"Una noche"

El morocho se puso histérico "¿¡Una noche!? Debo irm- ¡Ah!" _–No fue un sueño- _Dijo el chico en la cama cuando se destapó y quiso levantarse pero un dolor a la altura del estómago no lo dejó.

El castaño se levantó enseguida y lo volvió a tapar "Será mejor que te vuelvas a acostar"

"Pero Kurt necesito volver a mi trabajo, es muy importante"

El pálido negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano en señal para que dejara de hablar "No hay excusas Blaine, te quedas aquí y yo le avisaré a tu superior sobre esto"

El morocho no se veía muy relajado pero no dijo nada, se volvió a acostar y Kurt se fue del lugar y al ver a Emma le dijo "Por favor ¿Puedes cuidarlo mientras no estoy? Ya vengo"

La asistente asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa de lástima_- Pobre chico, ni siquiera se lo esperaba-_

Kurt entró a otra habitación con la espiral en el suelo y al llegar no había nadie para recibirlo en el paraíso así que caminó por el recorrido que recordaba que lo llevaba hasta la oficina de Blaine.

Antes de llegar allí había un escritorio y parecía que Gabriel se estaba por sacar los pelos de la cabeza con tantos papeles que había sobre el mueble. El ángel ni siquiera había notado la presencia del pálido.

"Gabriel necesito pedirte algo" Dijo lo mas suave posible, para que no le respondiera mal.

"¿Kurt? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Respondió el ángel lo más amablemente posible.

"Necesito ver al superior de Blaine"

* * *

El calabozo seguía a oscuras por la mañana, a excepción a un pequeño rayo de luz que salía a través de la pequeña ventana. Rara vez había luz en el abismo pero esta vez parecía a propósito.

En la noche nadie hablo, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los demonios en la oscuridad sin poder moverse y tampoco tratando de hacerlo. Ninguno pudo dormir por el dolor, hasta respirar les costaba.

Escucharon algunos ruidos y ambos demonios levantaron sus cabezas con esperanza. La puerta se abrió y las luces se prendieron.

Por fin, Rick.

Chuck y Zack se levantaron y corrieron lo más que pudieron a pesar de que sabían que no llegarían muy lejos por las cadenas.

Chuck fue el primero en hablar con desesperación "Rick ¿Nos vienes a sacar, no?"

El jefe de los guardianes no dijo nada.

"¿¡Rick!? ¡Contesta maldita sea!" Dijo Zack de la misma forma que Chuck.

"No es mi culpa, yo quería sacarlos, para eso vine pero no están las llaves, seguramente las tiene Kurt, lo lamento pe-"

"¿¡Lo lamentas!?" Gritó Chuck "¡No es suficiente, míranos! ¿Te parece que con tu disculpa vamos a estar mejor? ¡Kurt nos matará si no les decimos quien nos mandó a lastimar al estúpido ángel!"

"¿Puedes dejarme terminar? Lo lamento pero tengo un plan que va a funcionar…ustedes dicen que fue uno de mis guardianes y Kurt no los matará"

Zack preguntó indignado "¿Y si le pregunta?"

"Uso mis poderes para que diga que fue él" Respondió Rick tranquilamente.

Ambos demonios asintieron con la cabeza y Rick se fue del lugar.

En el mismo castillo, mientras tanto Blaine no podía volver a pegar un ojo ¿Era posible que Kurt haya cambiado para bien? ¿Qué se interesara por el bienestar de otros? O quizás era solo por él… ¿Eso era posible?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe sobre la puerta.

"¿Si?" Dijo algo confundido ¿Quién querría verlo? Kurt no debía tocar la puerta, era su habitación.

Emma asomó la cabeza, le sonrió al morocho en la cama y entró a la habitación "¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, gracias, estoy bien" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, aunque fuera una mentira.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas me caería magnífico algo para comer por favor"

"Excelente, ahora traigo algo"

"Bueno, gracias"

La mujer se fue de la habitación pero Blaine no pudo volver a estar a solas con sus pensamientos ya que el castaño entró y se sentó en la silla donde estaba hace un poco mas de media hora. Estaba ido, sus ojos miraban a un punto inexistente, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

"¿Kurt?" Preguntó Blaine en voz baja, algo preocupado.

El pálido levantó la vista rápidamente y los vio a Blaine pero no dijo nada.

"¿Qué pasa Kurt?" El ángel se comenzó a desesperar un poco al no recibir respuesta.

"Tu superior" Fue lo único que dijo el castaño pensando que con esas palabras explicaba todo.

"No te entiendo" Respondió Blaine con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué pasa con él?"

Kurt cerró los ojos para concentrarse y formar una oración coherente "Como sabes fui al paraíso para avisarle de tu estado a tu superior y…y él me dijo que ocupara tu puesto…temporalmente claro, hasta que te recuperaras"

Blaine se quedó sin habla, en su garganta se había formado un nudo y su visión se volvió borrosa al acumular lágrimas "No tengo trabajo" Dijo el morocho casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué? Claro que si, solo que ahora no puedes ocuparte de él, lo harás cuando te recuperes. No te preocupes" Respondió Kurt en un intento de reconfortarlo después de levantarse de la silla y extendiendo su mano para secar con ella las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse.

En esos pequeños segundos en la que sus pieles se rozaron una sensación indescriptible los recorrió a los dos de pies a cabeza. Como si Blaine apagara el fuego de Kurt. Como si el morocho tuviera agua en su piel y Kurt fuego en la suya.

Ambos se alejaron un poco del otro al descubrir dicha sensación ya que era rara y desconocida pero ambos, pero se dieron cuenta en segundos que esa nueva sensación se sentía muy bien.

El pálido, en busca de mayor contacto, extendió nuevamente su mano y la colocó completamente sobre la mejilla del morocho.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó, como si el fuego se apagara y la sensación que hace segundos ambos habían experimentado había vuelto y había crecido. Ninguno se alejó y la sensación duró un poco más.

Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos y Blaine pudo ver como los de Kurt se habían vuelto negros. Él se ruborizó, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos al sentir la otra mano del castaño sobre su otra mejilla, esa sensación era dulce, mágica y hasta eléctrica.

Fue una cuestión de segundos, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos en los que Kurt sintió un impulso por besar a Blaine. Pero en ese segundo tocaron la puerta. El encargado del abismo se volvió a sentar en la silla rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta "Adelante"

Emma entró a la habitación y Kurt consideró seriamente en despedirla.

La mujer tenía una bandeja en las manos, caminó hasta la cama y la colocó sobre las piernas de un hipnotizado Blaine, pero no dijo nada al respecto "¿Algo más?"

El morocho cerró los ojos y la miró algo confundido, como si no la hubiera visto nunca a dicha mujer "No gracias"

La asistente se fue y la habitación quedó en silencio. Blaine lo miró a Kurt esperando que dijera algo, esperando que hubiera sentido lo mismo que él.

"Debes comer ahora" Dijo el castaño algo confundido, pensando si lo que iba a ser era lo correcto.

Se paró y se fue.

Debía hacerlo, no podía estar a solas con ese ángel después de lo que había pasado recién y menos si se estaba recuperando.

Bajó varias escaleras y entró al calabozo, prendió las luces y se acercó a los demonios que estaban tirados en el piso.

El castaño seguía algo perdido pero trató de concentrarse, esto era importante "¿Y señores, van a decirme quien fue?"

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Oh pero que bien, díganme ¿Quién fue?"

"Paul" Dijo Chuck.

El pálido frunció el ceño por unos segundos. No tenía mucho sentido, Paul era un poco torpe pero nunca había hecho nada malo, nada grave como esto…quizás esta era su manera de hacerse notar…

"Bueno caballeros soy de cumplir con mi palabra, yo les dije que si me decían quien había sido solo los iba a torturar y dejar ir así que voy a cumplir" El castaño se dio media vuelta e inspeccionó sus armas cuidadosamente, hoy quería usar algo diferente.

Agarró un puño de metal y pasó sus dedos de una mano e hizo lo mismo con la otra, luego cerró el gran ropero con llave.

Olas de gritos pasaron por casi una hora bajo los fuertes golpes del castaño. Cuando este se cansó se sacó los puños y los tiró al piso, se fue de la habitación y llamó a algunos guardianes para que sacaran a los demonios de allí y limpiaran mas tarde la sangre que cubría los puños de metal.

Se lavó las manos y volvió a su habitación silbando en el camino. Al llegar retiró la bandeja que estaba sobre un ya dormido Blaine y se la dio a su secretaria.

Volvió a entrar y en vez de sentarse se inclinó solo un poco para tocar la mano del dormido. Ahí estaba otra vez esa hermosa sensación.

Blaine se levantó rápidamente sobresaltado con los ojos como dos platos, vio sus manos y se relajó.

"Lo lamento" Dijo Kurt con algo de vergüenza haciendo un movimiento para sacar su mano.

"No, no, está bien" Dijo apresuradamente el morocho, no quería dejar de sentir su piel contra la de Kurt.

El castaño sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Kurt ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Preguntó tímidamente Blaine mientras un pequeño rubor se asomaba sobre sus mejillas.

El pálido sonrió "Claro"

"¿Puedes dormir a mi lado esta noche?"

Kurt abrió inmensamente la boca ¿Era Blaine el que le estaba pidiendo si podían dormir juntos?

Luego de unos segundos el castaño se recuperó de su sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza. Lentamente dio la vuelta y se acostó al lado del morocho enfrentándolo.

"Gracias" Dijo Blaine en un susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Esa noche le costó horrores a Kurt no tocar al ángel que tenía en frente, solo unos centímetros los separaban pero no podía hacerlo, no todavía. Debía esperar aunque le doliera literalmente hablando.

Trató de concentrarse en la hermosa ejecución que iba a presenciar el día siguiente. Paul no podía seguir con vida un día más.

De a poco la oscuridad de la habitación lo ayudó a dormir y ya no tenía que preocuparse por las cosas del día siguiente ni por tener a Blaine al lado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí, me encantó escribirlo, auqnue en un momento escribi al revés los personajes, no lo pude evitar, es que Kurt es muy inocente y angelical, así que tuve que borrar y volver a escribir :P

Lo de los puños de metal...no se si en realidad se llamen así pero lo busqué y apareció ese nombre, le pregunté a mi mamá pero no sabia :( Jajaja se habrásn imaginado lo raro que fue para ella que yo haya preguntado eso.

Me disculpo por los errores que seguramente hay pero no tenia ganas de leerlo todo y tengo cosas que hacer :_

Lo que describí de las pieles al tocarse fue lo que me inspiró el título como varios se habrán dado cuenta.

Respuestaaas:

Gabriela Cruz: Si, debería ser él.

roochi03: Muchas gracias!

Candy Criss: Jajaja sisi :P

Fioreeh-VCC: Jajaja no eran especificamente vos pero me alegro que sigas leyendo mi fic, comenta lo que quieras :P

Gracias a to que leen, comentan, le dan favortio y siguen esta fic, me alegran los días :3

Dejen sus reviews! :D

Melisa360: Bastante, que bueno que te guste :3


	7. Cap7: No tan cerca

Cap.7: No tan cerca.

El castaño inhaló profundamente, llenando por completo sus pulmones y exhaló de la misma manera, abriendo los ojos lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Nada como una ejecución por la mañana.

Todavía no estaba completamente seguro si Paul había sido realmente el culpable o no, siempre había sido alguien tímido y reservado, trataba de cumplir todas las órdenes a la perfección, no lograba hacerlo con todas, pero lo intentaba. Sin mencionar el hecho de que los demonios supieran el nombre de un guardián…eso era raro…

Pero por otro lado ¿Por qué le mentirían? Si los demonios no habían tenido ningún contacto con nadie del exterior, nadie les pudo decir el nombre y nadie los pudo influenciar.

_-Oh, bueno, que lástima por Paul-_ Pensó el pálido mientras se estiraba en la cama. Si era culpable por el accidente a Blaine debía pagar de inmediato…Blaine…

Kurt giró su cabeza rápidamente y abrió los ojos como platos al ver al morocho a su lado.

Le costó unos segundos pero se relajó al ver sus rulos desordenados y su cara. Tanta paz y tranquilidad en esa hermosa cara.

El castaño se acercó solo unos centímetros. Estaba algo asustado, asustado de que la sensación que había experimentado ayer no estuviera, asustado de que esa sensación no hubiera sido real, asustado de que todo hubiera estado en su cabeza. Si, señoras y señores Kurt Hummel estaba asustado.

Se mordió el labio pensando por un segundo si era una buena idea, ya que la desilusión de que la sensación del día anterior no estuviera podría ser muy grande.

Odiaba admitirlo pero en ese momento, en ese lugar nadie lo estaba mirando, así que no había necesidad de ocultar o fingir nada a nadie. También odiaba sentirse así, tan frágil. Demonios ¿Quién se suponía que era? ¿Una nena de 13 años o el encargado del abismo?

El pálido suspiró, corriendo todos estos pensamientos de duda y odio a un costado para poder hacer lo que realmente quería hacer. Extendió su algo temblorosa mano lentamente y la depositó sobre la mejilla del ángel.

El mismo ruido de fuego siendo apagado de ayer se escuchó y Kurt cerró los ojos al sentir como una corriente eléctrica circulaba desde su brazo hasta la punta de sus pies volviéndolo loco.

Cuando esa sensación acabó miró a Blaine que parecía que seguía dormido y comenzó a acariciar aquella mejilla recibiendo más corrientes. De tanto morderse el labio se lo estaba lastimando, así trataba de callar los gemidos que estaban viajando en su garganta y amenazaban con escapar de su boca.

Cuando su labio comenzó a sangrar dejó de morderse y un largo gemido fue el primer sonido en aquella mañana en la habitación e inmediatamente Kurt retiró el brazo y trató de recuperarse mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Cuando lo logró, giró su cabeza lentamente y vio dos hermosos ojos completamente negros y dos mejillas totalmente rojas. Sin duda esa era la imagen más sexy jamás vista.

El morocho clavó su mirada en los labios del pálido. Nunca le habían gustado las heridas, pero había algo en esa en particular que la diferenciaba del resto y hacia que los labios del castaño le estuvieran pidiendo ayuda a los suyos.

Kurt no lo pudo evitar y se pegó a Blaine como un imán, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre él, con ambas piernas a los costados de su cintura, agachó su cabeza y la movió a un lado de forma que ambas mejillas estuvieran en contacto.

Ambos gimieron ante el roce y el castaño susurró con vos ronca "Dilo"

El morocho cerró los ojos pero no dijo nada.

El castaño sonrió maliciosamente y enredó una mano en los negros rulos y con la otra acarició su otra mejilla y bajó su mano lentamente hasta su pecho, por debajo de la remera.

La sensación se incrementó y Blaine estaba sumergido en niebla, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de ver o pensar con claridad.

El pálido se aceró mas al oído y dijo en apenas un susurro "Dilo"

Gemidos incomprensibles.

"Muy bien" Respondió tranquilamente Kurt antes de deslizar su mejilla sobre la del ángel hasta llegar a su cuello. Allí paró su recorrido y comenzó a besar esa hermosa piel con pasión y lujuria sin descanso para respirar o sentir. Todas las sensaciones se hicieron todavía más grandes y se multiplicaron, inundando de gemidos la habitación.

* * *

Rick caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. No estaba muy tranquilo, pero tampoco muy preocupado. Se sentía algo culpable por lo de Paul pero no había manera de que él confesara, no quería tomar su lugar.

Pero para eso había elegido a su peor guardián, de ese modo no se perdería gran cosa y no se arrepentiría tanto.

Pasó por donde estaba Emma y la saludó asintiendo con la cabeza y en ese momento fue que una idea lo golpeó. La idea de que quizás esta era su oportunidad de que Kurt se interesara en él otra vez, sería una buena manera de empezar el día.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando paró en seco frente la puerta de la habitación de Kurt. Unos gemidos se escuchaban salir de allí, gemidos que le daban una puñalada.

Luego de unos segundos la rabia sustituyó el dolor, se aclaró la garganta y tocó la puerta "¿Kurt, estás decente?" –Era una estúpida pregunta ya que siempre entraba sin importar como estuviera el castaño pero esta situación lo ameritaba-

Kurt se alejó del cuello rápidamente para mirar espantado a Blaine, que lo miraba de la misma forma. Se levantó de la cama "¡Espera un minuto!" _–Debió habernos escuchado-_ Se sentó en el sillón, se acomodó su ropa y miró a Blaine, dándole su tiempo para arreglarse y taparse nuevamente. Cuando este finalmente asintió con la cabeza se acercó a la puerta y la abrió solo dejando espacio para que se viera su cara.

"¿Si?" Dijo Kurt matando a Rick con la mirada.

"Lamento molestarte" _–No me mates, era necesario-_ "Pero ya está todo listo, Paul ya está preparado"

"Muy bien" Respondió el castaño "Voy en un minuto"

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y se fue con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción creciendo en su rostro.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo el castaño cerró la puerta y se acercó al morocho "Perdón Blaine, pero me tengo que ir…asuntos del abismo"

El ángel asintió con la cabeza tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el castaño a medida que sus mejillas se volvían rojas, todavía no podía creer o que había pasado hace instantes, él no era así.

* * *

El peor de los castigos para cualquier demonio o guardián era sin duda alguna el que Kurt lo castigara con sus poderes, se decía que era el peor de los castigos y aquellos que lo habían visto lo confirmaban.

Un castaño con una camisa negra de mangas cortas y con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y pantalones también negros ajustados caminaba por los pasillos con una expresión seria tratando de suprimir a cada paso una gran sonrisa, no importaban sus pensamientos sobre ese guardián, ese maldito iba a pagar, iba a morir.

Luego de caminar algunos minutos de bajar escaleras llegó al calabozo, donde habían algunos guardianes, Rick, Chuck y Zack-Que Kurt había pedido que estuvieran allí, obviamente desencadenados. Se podía notar a simple vista sus golpes y sus marcas pero nadie dijo nada al respecto- Paul estaba en el centro de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y aunque no se pudiera ver su cara se notaba por el movimiento de hombros que estaba llorando.

El pálido se llevó el dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicarle a los allí presentes que hicieran silencio y todos asintieron con la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Rick lo miró de arriba abajo, ya no le importaba la culpa ni Paul ¡A la mierda con todo eso! Kurt debía ser suyo. Se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo…por lo menos por algunos minutos.

Kurt se paró a unos metros de Paul y extendió una mano, haciendo que la cara del ex –guardián se levantara. Éste abrió la boca desesperado, queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad para explicarse y en ese segundo Zack y Chuck se miraron preocupados pero el castaño movió un dedo de un lado al otro apuntando a su boca, que al instante se cerró. Los gritos dentro se escuchaban igual pero a menor volumen. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y sus ojos estaban cerrados, ya no tenía esperanza.

El pálido también cerró sus ojos permitiendo que imágenes del accidente aparecieran en sus recuerdos e inmediatamente el fuego recorrió su cuerpo y abrió los ojos ya negros.

Sonrió y se acercó a Paul a medida que extendía una mano y la levantaba, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran. Acercó su cara aún mas hasta que quedaron a centímetros de distancia "Con que tú fuiste, ahora la vas a pagar" Dijo con voz ronca.

El ex –guardián negó violentamente con la cabeza en un intento desesperado de negarlo, pero solo consiguió que la furia de Kurt aumentara.

El castaño frunció el ceño y se alejó "¡Mentiroso!" Formó una bola de fuego en segundos y la arrojó a la altura del estómago de Paul.

Gritos y gemidos inundaron la habitación y la mayoría de los presentes se cubría los ojos con las manos o miraba hacia otra dirección.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que Rick se había ido casi en el momento en el que Kurt le había cerrado la boca a Paul.

* * *

Un toque a la puerta se escuchó, quizás era Emma que le iba a preguntar si quería algo para comer "Adelante" Dijo el morocho con hambre.

Su sonrisa se encogió un poco ante la decepción pero sostuvo una sonrisa educada ante Rick.

El jefe de los guardianes entró a la habitación sin permiso y sin ninguna palabra cerró la puerta tras él. Caminó algunos pasos y se sentó en el sillón de Kurt, a Blaine no le gustó pero no dijo nada.

"Mira Blaine no voy a andar con rodeos, voy a ir al grano; quiero que dejes lo que sea que estés haciendo con Kurt, quiero que te alejes de él ¿Si? Yo llegué primero y lo voy a recuperar"

_-¿Perdón? Me parece que alguien esta celoso-_ "¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Por favor Blaine no te hagas el desentendido, yo sé perfectamente lo que está pasando entre ustedes y quiero que termine. De todas formas él va a obtener lo que quiere de ti y se va a aburrir y te va a olvidar, pero si te alejas de él ahora podrás saltearte aquella dolorosa parte, estoy haciéndote un favor"

"Mira ¿Tim?"

"Rick" Dijo el rubio lanzando dardos al ángel con la mirada.

"Mira Rick no me interesa involucrarme románticamente con Kurt, solo estoy aquí por el accidente del otro día, no estoy intentando nada aquí, así que creo que tus comentarios están de más y si quiero involucrarme de esa forma con Kurt es mi historia, es mi vida y no tengo porque pedirte permiso para hacer ese tipo de cosas así que prefiero que te guardes tus ´favores´, muchas gracias pero no los necesito, ya soy grande y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones" Dijo fríamente el morocho. Casi nunca tenía ese modo de hablar pero estaba enojado con ese tal Rick ¿Quién se pensaba que era?

"Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, si no te acercas a Kurt no tengo porque meterme" Se levantó y se fue, no dando oportunidad a Blaine para contestarle.

El morocho tenía la cara roja de la furia, quizás un baño lo relajaría.

* * *

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no se por que pero me costó escribirlo, por eso tarde un rato. (Ahora que lo publique estoy escuchando Piano Man y estoy muy feliz :D Es hermoso)

La verdad es que me cuesta mucho que las cosas progresen lentas pero debo hacerlo, en otras fics no pude resistir mucho con el primer beso :/

Respuestas!:

Gabriela Cruz: Eso esperamos todos :P

roochi03: Jajaja muchas gracias! Jajaja mi mamá por suerte no me preugntó nada, me miró con cara rara pero mi hermano que es mas chico que yo por 6 años me preguntó por que...pobre :_ Jajaja me muero con la pregunta de tu mama: que estaras tramando? :P

Melisa360: Obvio :3

Candy Criss: Jajaja si, creo que ese capitulo es bastante...interesante :P

Fioreeh-VCC: Jajaja gracias...mmm...no lo se, quiero ser muy lenta...veremos si puedo resistir D:

Elbereth3: Apareciste! :D No me molesto ni un poco que comentaras todos los capitulos, es mas, lo deseaba porque me encantan :D Jajaja si, seguro quisieron matarla pero bueno... lentamente las cosas pasarán, acá te dejo otro capítulo :P

Estos días estuve obsesionada con una fic en inglés: Model Behavior que creo que mas de uno lo esta leyendo, la recomiendo, no esta terminada pero tiene 117 capitulos y me encanta, yo ya llegue a los 100 y me estoy deprimiendo pero bueno :_

Gracias a tod s l s que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son demasiado geniales, su apoyo me ilumina los días :D

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	8. Cap8: ¿Eso importa?

Cap. 8: ¿Eso importa?

El baño había resultado, Blaine no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado, ya no podía recordar quién era Rick y que le había dicho, ya no recordaba que no podía volver al paraíso por un buen rato. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla en busca de su ropa pero se detuvo después de los dos primeros pasos para quedarse inmóvil como una estatua al ver a Kurt entrando a la habitación.

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos y el mundo se detuvo y en él estaban solo ellos dos.

Luego de unos minutos los ojos de Kurt se volvieron negros mirando el pecho y los abdominales mojados de Blaine, se lamió los labios y rápidamente salió de la habitación dejando atrás a un morocho muy confundido.

Por un minuto se quedó allí como estatua, tratando de pensar que había pasado, porque se había ido pero luego la realidad lo golpeó y se dio cuenta que quería que Kurt lo besara pero quizás él no quería hacerlo y por eso se fue ¿Él se había dado cuenta que tenía ganas de que lo besara? ¿Estaba siendo tan evidente? Su mirada triste cayó en el piso mientras se mordía el labio tratando de que las lágrimas no se formaran.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Kurt volvió a entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta y caminó decididamente hasta el morocho pero al estar a unos centímetros de distancia se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y preocupado preguntó a medida que levantaba su cabeza con un dedo en su barbilla "¿Qué pasa?"

El ángel cerró los ojos ante el maravilloso contacto y los volvió a abrir para mirarlo fijamente "¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Quería asegurarme"

El morocho frunció el seño "¿De qué?"

"De que pudiéramos estar juntos sin interrupciones" Dijo con una sonrisa antes de atrapar los labios de Blaine con los suyos y besarse con mucha pasión.

Las corrientes eléctricas viajaban a través del cuerpo de ambos llenándolos de placer y haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen cada vez más.

Respiraciones agitadas y besos hambrientos se intercambiaban con más frecuencia a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

El castaño en un momento tomó de la cintura al morocho y dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cama y ambos lentamente se acostaron en ella besándose con más pasión y más dulzura.

Kurt no sabía cuándo o como dar el primer paso ya que antes hacia todo rápido y no se daba tiempo para sentir algo primero, pero esta no era una de esas veces ya que ya estaba sintiendo y quería que esta vez fuera lento para disfrutar de esa hermosa sensación que estaba empezando a amar.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos Blaine colocó sus manos en la espalda del pálido y subió la remera, haciendo que el castaño rompiera el beso y se levantara para hacer más fácil el proceso.

Cuando el morocho terminó pasó su mano sobre la espalda de Kurt, sintiendo la hermosa y suave piel que hacía que se estremeciera y terminó su recorrido enredando cada uno de sus dedos en los cabellos castaños empujándolo para que sus labios se volvieran a encontrar con más profundidad.

El pálido inhaló profundamente y se sacó su cinturón y se desabrochó el pantalón siendo muy cuidadoso de no romper el mejor beso que había tenido en su vida.

La conciencia en la mente de Blaine ya no existía, solo quedaba el deseo de desnudar al castaño que estaba enfrente suyo, razón por la cual volvió a acariciar su espalda pero en sentido contrario hasta sus bóxers gimiendo en el proceso por esa sensación que le ponía la piel de gallina y en un movimiento los retiró, los revoleó y no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por el trasero del pálido a medida que cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido y la dulce y ya bastante adictiva sensación lo embriagaba lentamente.

Kurt se sorprendió ante el contacto en aquella zona ya que usualmente era él el que tocaba esas zonas y nunca A él pero trató de relajarse al ver la cara de satisfacción y placer del morocho. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento y, aprovechando que el ángel no lo estaba viendo, con una rapidez sobrehumana se deshizo de la molesta toalla y el castaño gruñó ante tal hermosa y erótica imagen que quedaría en los siglos de los siglos en su memoria.

Blaine abrió los ojos como melones al sentirse vulnerable y miró con desesperación al pálido esperando una respuesta, pero este no le estaba prestando atención, estaba ocupado mirando sus "partes" con los ojos casi completamente negros mientras se mojaba los labios con la lengua.

Un sonrojo ocupó las mejillas del ángel hasta expandirse rápidamente por toda su cara.

Kurt atacó la boca de Blaine sin aguantar más aquella situación en un beso rápido y desesperado antes de bajar por su cuello dejando algunas marcas entre el comienzo del cuello y uno de sus pezones. Cuando llegó allí se dedicó a lamer, chupar y mordisquear levemente hasta que los gemidos del morocho se hicieron lo suficientemente fuertes e incoherentes.

Una vez que su misión fue cumplida en esa zona se trasladó mas hacia al sur dejando sus rastros y una vez que llegó a su nuevo lugar favorito dejó escapar un gruñido y se dedicó a lamer aquel miembro haciendo que Blaine pudiera ver estrellas mientras la sensación tomaba el control de su cerebro y de su cuerpo que se arqueaba antes el contacto de la experimentada lengua del pálido.

Con una sonrisa algo macabra Kurt dejó de lamer y se acomodó con sus dedos listos para la intrusión, cosa que el morocho no podía ver porque estaba con los ojos cerrados quejándose del abandono de su lengua.

El castaño quería ser malo, quería colocar dos dedos dentro de Blaine sin ningún previo aviso pero luego de pensarlo bien se dio cuenta de que no le podía hacer eso a SU ángel y con sus manos separó un poco sus piernas y con un dedo comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de aquella entrada. Blaine se sobresaltó un poco pero no dijo nada, solo cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas.

El castaño introdujo el primer dedo y el morocho dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y luego de unos segundos el pálido comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera de él y cuando notó al ángel más relajado agregó otro pero esta vez no esperó a moverlos en forma circular. Pero los gemidos no tardaron en llegar y estos causaban desesperantes reacciones sobre su miembro, por lo que Kurt no pudo aguantar lo suficiente para agregar el tercer dedo y esta vez lo hizo rápido, con movimientos desesperados e impacientes.

Paró cuando los ojos de Blaine le gritaban que estaba listo, ya que Kurt sabía que el morocho nunca lo diría.

Sacó sus dedos miró una última vez al hermoso ángel completamente desnudo que estaba acostado en su cama y cuando este asintió con la cabeza el castaño se preparó, respiró hondo, entró y su corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente sin poder describir aquella extraña y nueva sensación. Cuando estaba en la mitad se quedó allí un buen rato esperando a que el morocho diera alguna señal de que siguiera.

Blaine al principio sintió un gran dolor mezclado con una nueva sensación que lo había dejado sin aliento y obligándolo a aferrarse a Kurt, la vista se le nubló y cerró los ojos nuevamente para no dejar que ninguna lágrima corriera libre por su cara.

Cuando el castaño paró a mitad de camino la sensación se tranquilizó, estaba presente pero mucho más calmada que antes al igual que el dolor. Y cuando sintió que su vista era clara miró a los ojos al pálido y asintió con la cabeza. Kurt lo besó lentamente mientras entraba por completo en el ángel.

La antigua y nueva sensación se mezclaron y se multiplicaron por un millón. Ambos abrieron sus ojos enormemente y los gritos y gemidos inundaron la habitación por unos buenos minutos y ambos se abrazaban y se juntaban lo más que podían ante esa nueva y poderosa corriente que rebotaba dentro de sus cuerpos y los volvía completamente locos.

En un minuto de lucidez Kurt salió de Blaine y volvió a entrar lentamente. Con cada embestida la sensación incrementaba y ambos sentían que estaban en otro mundo muy lejano, un placer, una paz, una serenidad incomparables además del calor del fuego mezclado con el frío de la lluvia que hacían ese característico sonido desde el primer beso, desde la primera caricia y ese dulce cosquilleo que sentían en su piel.

Kurt aumentó el ritmo y la potencia de sus embestidas hasta que ambos se vinieron sin poder ni siquiera advertir al otro.

Ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de sentir sus poderosos, tan placenteros e indescriptible orgasmos mientras se abrazaban tratando de que estos duraran más.

Cuando solo pudieron sentir de nuevo el cosquilleo por el contacto de sus brazos alrededor del otro se separaron y Kurt se acostó exhausto al lado del morocho.

Ambos miraban incrédulos el techo y unos minutos de silencio pasaron como si nada hasta que el pálido soltó incrédulo "Fue el mejor que tuve" Sonrió y giró su cabeza para ver al ángel a su lado.

Éste se sonrojó y no pudo mirarlo.

"No puede ser" Respondió el castaño ante aquel silencio "Nunca lo había hecho antes ¿Cierto?"

Blaine lo miró y rápidamente fue al baño para limpiarse y cuando terminó se sintió preparado para contestar la pregunta del pálido pero cuando volvió estaba dormido, así que tomó unos bóxers limpios, unos pantalones, se acostó en la cama y se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Eso no importa, eso no importa, eso no importa-_ Pensaba Kurt mientras pretendía estar dormido.

* * *

Holaaaa!

Si, aparecí despues de tanto tiempo, dejénme explicarles:

Estuve estudiando hasta el cansancio estas semanas y me llevé algunas materias y estuve estudiando cada segundo de cada día mas o menos y aprobé las necesarias para pasar de año el viernes así que recién ahora empiezan mis vacaciones y despues voy a tener que estudiar para las que me quedan en febreo pero falta para eso y por ahora me voy a dedicar a escribir y a disfrutar :D

**Ahora lo importante:**

Si, por fin lo hicieron porque bueno...estaban algo impacientes pero la diea era que tardaran mas pero bueno, el público obtuvo lo que quiso, espero que les haya gustado porque por lo general no soy muy buena escribiendo estas cosas :P

Respuestaaas:

Gabriela Cruz: Jajaja se que les encataría que eso pasara pero por ahora se necesita :S

roochi03: Mmmm...se que pediste besos Klaine pero espero que este bien que te haya dado Klex, spero que me sepas disculpar :_

Fioreeh-VCC: Creo que ya no se pudo resistir mas y tenías razón, no se pudo resistir mucho ahora, el Klex le ganó a Blaine :P Jajaja tenes razon con respecto a Paul, pero bueno...se tenía que culpar a alguien y lo cree para que Kurt lo matara...cuan raro suena eso? O.o Y gracias! :D

Elebereth3: Bueno Rick no estuvo en este capítulo y nadie los interrumpió, creo que se acomdó a tus expectativas, aunque juro que no leí ningun comentario para inspirarme con este capítulo. Jajajaja yo también le llamo obsesiones, son series, fanfics, algunos libros y algunas peliculas :D Y bueno...Klaine obviamente...emmm...esa fic no se si te va a gustar mucho, es MUY lenta despues de 100 capitulos mas o menos se dan dos besos sin querer, es muy frustrante y tenes que ser MUY paciente -.-

Candy Criss: Si te gusto eso espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :) Oh, tenias razón, al final Kurt siguió sin problemas, sin importar lo que Rick le haya dicho.

Gracias a tod s l s que leen, esperan pacientemente, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son realmente geniales :B

Dejen sus reviews! (porque me encantan) :D


End file.
